


I Love You

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This ship needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo wants to tell Ethan something. Before it's too late....





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> So here is how this came to be. I'm eating my pho. Then TvTime casually mentions this ship, which is my life. So this super short one shot exists because of him. Canon divergence Ethan came back for all the Theo stuff and now we are in the season five a with the Beast.

_"ETHAN!"_

Theo watched in horror as his best friend collapsed to the ground, gashes across his stomach bleeding heavily.

"No. No no no no no. You promised not to die, remember?" He said softly, pulling Ethan's head into his lap. Ethan smiled up at him sadly. "Guess I lied about that, sorry 'Dore." He murmured in a garbled voice, blood beginning to flood his mouth.

The two boys could hear the screeches of the Beast in the distance, but everything sounded like it was underwater to Ethan. Theo couldn't focus on anything, except Ethan. He frantically gripped Ethan's hand, remembering Mason's words.

_"You can only take pain if you care."_

With that thought in mind, Theo focused on the swirling storm of emotions inside of him. The want to be with Ethan forever. He gasped as he felt pain begin to pour into him, looking down at his arms to see black veins snaking up his arms in thick lines. He looked at Ethan, who was smiling weakly still. "I knew you cared." Ethan whispered , looking at him with a caring expression.

"Ethan?" He said gently, getting the older boy's attention. " Hmm? " Ethan looked him dead in the eye, his heartbeat beating slower and slower. "I-." Theo felt his breath hitch with the weight of the words. " I love you. " He whimpered. "I love you too, 'Dore." Theo passionately kissed Ethan, sobbing as he felt the love of his life's heartbeat slow and come to a standstill.

_I love you forever, Ethan._

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I hate myself so much. I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> My pho is now cold :C
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all comment i might revamp this later when I have inspiration


End file.
